Different Tonight
by SSSP-shhh
Summary: One prank leads to humilation, fighting... and love? Eames/Arthur Slash. Lemon.


**Hey B here! I haven't written in a while. But here is some yummy lemon-ny goodness for you - Inception style!**

**Warnings: **Lemon (sexual relations) between two males, and some language.

* * *

Numbered buttons on the elevator lit up one by one as the lift slowly ascended. Arthur held his hands in his pockets as he waited for the elevator to reach his floor.

Arthur was relaxed. This was an unusual occurrence for him. Then again, the dreamspace put his mind at ease, no matter the mission. Arthur sometimes mused that this feeling had to do with him sleeping - as much violence as there was in the dream, he was still unconscious and resting above.

The elevator made a slight _ping_ as it came to a halt. The doors opened.

"Oh, hello Eames," greeted Arthur as he walked off the lift. A blonde busty woman gave Arthur a look of shock, but quickly recovered and followed Arthur down the hall.

Arthur sauntered calmly to a door at the end of the hotel hallway. Procuring a card, he opened the door to the room and stepped aside, offering entry to the blonde woman; Arthur acted as if he did this every day.

Again, a look of surprise from the woman. Arthur frowned slightly, contrasting his earlier air of calm collectedness.

"What's wrong Eames? It's not like we haven't done this before."

The woman tossed her blonde locks. "Well then _Arthur_," she practically purred his name, "I'll show myself in." She ran her hand across his chest as she passed Arthur holding the door.

Arthur shook his head, trying to dispel a nagging thought. The door snapped shut behind him.

A silence.

Drinks were in hand. Arthur didn't bother to break the tension with smalltalk. He didn't come here every evening to _talk_.

Arthur set his glass down on the bedside table and turned to the blonde woman. He walked over to her and stood above her, waiting.

She put down her glass.

Arthur leaned down gradually, keeping their eyes locked. He ran his hands up her soft sides, over her breasts, and brought one of his hands up to hold her chin.

He bent closer, inhaling slowly, never breaking eye contact. Arthur, now so close as to touch their lips together if words were exchanged, spoke.

"You're different tonight Eames. You're..." Arthur flicked his tongue out to wet his bottom lip. "...sexier. More dominant. More like you are in reality."

The woman gave him a look. "Better, then, I hope?" she asked condescendingly.

Arthur only smirked and straightened to work the buttons of his vest.

He loosened his tie and added, "But you'd look even better... without the dress." His eyes glinted.

The woman gave him another look and sidled her arms out of the dress, letting the fabric fall to the floor. But instead of a beautiful female body with gorgeous breasts and all soft curves, there stood a man. A manly man. A very muscular, hairy, manly man, all sharp angles and brute force.

Arthur stumbled backward, tripping over his pants he was hastily trying to draw back up.

"Change back." Arthur commanded, still trying to retain some control over the situation.

"But I don't want to change back, darling." Eames smiled.

"This is my dream. I have a will over my subconscious, and you _will_ change back." Arthur drew out a gun.

"Ah, but this isn't just your dream, lovely. You really should get better security back at your flat. Locked doors don't prevent a thief." Eames started to advance.

Arthur stood his ground and lifted the gun to his head.

_Well that's just bloody brilliant._

A gun was pointed straight at Eames' face... in reality. He put up his hands in mock defeat.

"What are you doing in my house?" Arthur asked. To Eames, his question seemed more like a statement.

"Cobb needs paperwork done. And being the gentleman I am, I graciously volunteered to collect it for him from the point man."

Arthur threw a folder towards Eames. "There. Now leave. And don't ever speak about this again... to anyone." The gun was returned to its holster on Arthur's belt.

Eames cautiously stood up as Arthur turned away. "But darling. Since I interrupted your fantasy... would you be in the mind to continue?" Eames tried his best alluring grin.

"Hell no. You're lucky I don't kill you right now."

"Nah. You wouldn't kill me. You'd miss me too much. Especially considering your wet dreams I just witnessed. Do you do that every day?" Eames looked to Arthur, fully expecting Arthur to deny it.

He wasn't disappointed.

"No."

Eames smirked. "So when you said 'It's not like we haven't don this before' you were lying to what you thought to be your own subconscious?"

Arthur whipped around to face Eames, resting his hand on the gun on his belt.

Overconfidently, or maybe stupidly, Eames forged on. "And when you said you liked me more... what was the word you said?" Eames pretended to be racking his brain for the right word as he moved toward Arthur. He rested his hand on top of Arthur's that cradled the gun.

"Oh right. You liked me more," Eames leaned in to whisper in Arthur's ear. "_Dominant_."

Eames yanked the gun from Arthur's belt and threw it across Arthur's living room. Eames then caught Arthur's punch and spun him around, so that Arthur's arms were pinned behind his own back.

Eames pushed his body flush behind Arthur's, leaning over his back to whisper in his ear once more.

"But if you like me so... _dominant_," Eames' tongue flicked out and ran along Arthur's earlobe. Arthur shuddered, but did not try to escape. "Why do you imagine me as a woman every night?"

Eames could hear Arthur start to protest and used one hand to cover his mouth.

"And I _know_ you do this every night. Why else would you be so confident? Don't try to deny it, love." Eames removed the hand from Arthur's mouth and it slowly made a descent down the front of Arthur's body.

"I'm not gay," Arthur gritted out through a shallow breath.

"Oh really?" Eames asked, amused. "_This_, though, darling, begs to differ." A calloused hand brushed a sizable lump in the front of Arthur's trousers.

Arthur hissed and jerked back suddenly, taking Eames by surprise. Arthur kicked Eames' shins and turned, grabbing Eames by the tie.

Arthur seemed to despair when he realized his gun was across the room. Eames sensed a brief moment of hesitation, and yanked them both backward so they landed on Arthur's couch.

Eames pulled Arthur into his lap. Arthur retaliated by kissing Eames harshly on the mouth and pulling Eames' tie.

The kiss was all teeth and harsh breathing, biting, lashing, desperate, as if fighting. And in a way they were - fighting for dominance.

Eames ran his hands roughly up and down Arthur's sides, creating friction. Eames's hands ran over Arthur's chest and down his flat stomach, grazing lightly over Arthur's obvious arousal. Eames felt rather than heard Arthur's gasp.

"Get these off," said Eames gruffly, indicating to Arthur's pants. Large hands clumsily fiddled with the belt before getting slapped away by Arthur.

"Yours off too," Arthur ordered.

Eames grinned and undid his pants, pulling them down as far as they would go before Arthur got in the way.

Arthur stood up, pants-less, and started to walk away. "Arthur..." Eames sighed, and pulled his pants down the rest of the way.

Arthur emerged from his bedroom with a bottle of lube.

"I'm not letting you do me without proper lubrication, Eames," Arthur explained.

"Good to know you're always well-prepared," Eames laughed. "Although..." his tone suddenly turned wary. "It isn't pleasant at first."

Arthur nodded and climbed back on top of Eames. Their kiss was slower this time, and deeper.

The sound of a bottle being opened and then Eames' hand disappeared between them. His hand pressed slightly into Arthur's opening, but then paused.

"Breathe, Arthur, love. I don't want you fainting on me."

Eames kissed his way up Arthur's neck and cheek. He laid several open-mouthed kisses on Arthur's temple before pushing his hand farther.

Arthur immediately stiffened. "Just a finger, darling," assured Eames.

_Bloody hell_, thought Eames. _He is so_ tight.

Eames rested his head on Arthur's shoulder and let his other hand come up to stroke Arthur's cock. Slowly, Eames' finger moved, stretching Arthur's entrance.

Another finger was added to scissor the opening. Arthur moved slightly in discomfort.

By the time the third finger was added, Arthur had a sheen of sweat that stuck to the shirt he still wore.

Eames pushed Arthur's hair back with his nose and gently breathed the words, "Ready, love?"

Arthur gave a nod and gripped the back of Eames' neck.

Their faces only centimeters away, Eames helped Arthur guide himself down onto his cock.

Fully sheathed, Eames could tell Arthur was in pain. "Just move and it'll feel better," Eames instructed gently.

Suddenly, Arthur pulled up and slammed back down and cried out.

"That's it, love..."

They kept up a steady rhythm that was fast and demanding. All that could be heard in the room was the sound of labored breathing and skin against skin.

"Ahh... Eames," Arthur whispered before he came.

"Arthur, darling..."

"So why were you in my dream?" Arthur asked lazily, several minutes later.

"I saw you hooked up to the dream IV, thought I'd play a trick on the point man, and got man more than I bargained for."

Arthur looked up from Eames's chest.

"But in a good way, love. Now, what say you to drinks? You're buying of course..."

And Arthur smiled.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And thanks to M for letting me borrow her computer.**

**Rate and review! :)**


End file.
